Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of enabling observers to detect and analyze the level of wireless communications activity within a predetermined area without disclosing to those observers the identity of individual wireless users, and generating messages from the observers to specific communication devices when the wireless communications activity detected within the predetermined area meets predetermined conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Carrying mobile wireless communications devices has become customary by a substantial proportion of persons in society. Generally, these wireless devices are turned on and in communication with the wireless service provider or wireless network (are active) so that their users can send and receive wireless communications. These mobile wireless communications devices are commonly carried by individuals while travelling in automobiles, shopping, or conducting other daily activities. Additionally, the development of technologies such as WIFI wireless computer networks has resulted in the increased availability of wireless computer networks enabling people to use their mobile wireless communications devices in many more places such as airports, hotels, and dining establishments.
The present state of the art in wireless communications enables wireless service providers and wireless networks to identify all active wireless devices in communication either through a wireless service provider with a cellular wireless system or through a wireless network. In the case of cellular wireless communications, the identifying information typically available to the cellular wireless service provider regarding each cellular wireless device includes the identity of the subscriber, the wireless address of the subscriber, the identity of the subscriber's home cellular wireless service provider, and related information regarding the services available to the subscriber. This information is obtained by periodic communications between the active cellular wireless device and the cellular wireless system providing service within the cell, and, in the case of a roaming subscriber, further communication between the cellular wireless service provider providing service within the cell and the home cellular service provider for the specific device.
Wireless devices generally may be located by methods of radio direction finding, or, in the case of cellular wireless communications, triangulation among the cellular wireless system cells with which the cellular wireless device is in communication. Additionally, the present state of the art enables cellular wireless service providers to determine the identity and location of certain specific cellular wireless devices by reference to GPS devices incorporated into those cellular wireless devices.
By detecting the presence of active wireless devices in a predetermined area it is therefore possible to approximate the number of persons located in that area, as well as their movement. This information, which is of both commercial and non-commercial value, is useful for deciding whether to generate messages to the detected group of persons or to other persons or groups of persons. For example, if a substantial number of wireless users are located in vehicles on a highway, then that information could enable the Department of Transportation to operate signs along the highway in the congested area providing alternative routing related to traffic congestion.
There also may be circumstances under which it is desirable to provide this information to wireless users within other areas. Thus, evaluating the population and movement in one predetermined area, it may be desirable to generate messages to persons in other areas. For example, motorists can also be advised directly by wireless messages of traffic congestion and potential delays in areas of interest before reaching those areas.
Additionally, based on detection of a threshold level of wireless communications activity in a predetermined area, commercial entities may wish to communicate through the cellular wireless network providing service in that area or through a local wireless network to send wireless messages, such as SMS messages, to those wireless devices configured for receipt of such messages and authorizing such messages, regarding nearby businesses or facilities and their products or services.
Generally, privacy concerns exist regarding any dissemination of information disclosing the identity of wireless device users in communication with a cellular wireless service provider or local wireless network. In the case of cellular wireless communications, because of concerns for the privacy of cellular wireless subscribers, information obtained using the state of the art systems and methods regarding the identity and location of individual cellular wireless devices is not disclosed to the public, despite its value. Instead this information is only available to the cellular wireless service providers for their operational purposes and to certain persons, typically governmental entities, otherwise having lawful access to such information, and to specified third persons with the consent of the subscriber. Therefore, a previously unsatisfied need exists in the wireless communications field to obtain and make available anonymous real-time information regarding the level of wireless communications activity within a predetermined area. This information can be used by third parties for both its commercial and non-commercial value; that is, to enable interested observers to detect the level of wireless communications activity within a predetermined area, without disclosing the identity of individual wireless users. This information could be used to generate messages to wireless subscribers and others having a need or indicating a desire to receive information such as public safety and traffic information, or information relating to events, facilities or services in that particular area.